Una historia para recordar No:12
by Phanie Campos
Summary: Ahora le toca a Knuckles ser protagonista, el duro guardian tendra que pasar por una prueva muy dificil...disfrutar de una clasica historia de amor, deberá leer como un valiente cazador de montruos termina enamorandose de su mas grande enemigo: un vampiro


Knuckles: Johan

Shade: Bernini

Sonic: Keybo

Abel: Shadow

Acres: Silver

Una historia para recordar

Ya era de noche en el pueblo de los Molinos, Phanie estaba ayudando a Chris y Tails en el laboratorio del sótano, estaban haciendo unas investigaciones acerca del misterioso simbionte que se habían llevado los generales de Darcanor. Blaze había sido llamada a Plant Kindom para atender un asunto de la realeza y Silver y Sonic fueron con ella llevándose el TornadoX, mientras Shadow estaba profundamente dormido en el sofá.

Knuckles estaba a punto de dormirse en una silla hasta que sintió que alguien le jaló una de las púas

Knuckles: Hey, ¿Qué pasa?

Marina: Soy yo

Knuckles: Oh, Marina no vuelvas a hacer eso

Marina: Lo siento

Knuckles: ¿Y qué pasa?

Marina: Quiero que me leas una historia para dormir

Knuckles: ¿Qué? ¿Eso no le toca a Phanie?

Marina: Esta ocupada ayudando a Tails y Chris en el laboratorio del sótano

Knuckles: ¿Y Sonic?

Marina: El salió con Blaze y Silver ¿recuerdas?

Knuckles: Cierto, ¿Y Shadow?

Marina: ¿Le pedirías a Shadow que te leyera una historia para dormir?

Knuckles: En eso tienes razón

Marina: Vamos Knuckles, solo por esta noche, yo escogeré el libro

Knuckles: …No se Marina

Marina: Por favor

Marina lo miró con ojos de cachorro triste, Knuckles se intimidó un poco luego se puso la mano en la cara y respiró profundo

Knuckles: Esta bien pero deja de mirarme así

Marina: Bien, sígueme te mostraré el libro que quiero

Marina lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hasta el librero, luego sacó un libro negro y se lo dio a Knuckles. Después fueron a la habitación de Marina donde esta se metió bajo las sabanas y se puso su gorro de dormir, Knuckles se sentó en la cama con el libro en las manos

Knuckles: (Mirando la portada del libro) ¿La vampiresa? ¿Estás segura de que quieres oír esta historia? Podría ser de terror

Marina: No lo es, Blaze me dijo que es una historia de amor

Knuckles: ¡¿Amor!

Marina: Si, desde hace tiempo quiero que me lo lean

Knuckles: (murmurando) no me gustan las historias de amor (abriendo el libro) bien si así lo quieres

Knuckles aclaró su garganta y empezó a leer las palabras del libro

"Muchos de nosotros hemos escuchado leyendas acerca de fantasmas, monstruos, vampiros o cualquier otra criatura que asecha en la oscuridad de la noche. Durante muchos años, estos seres habían atormentado a los habitantes de innumerables aldeas; sin embargo, un grupo de jóvenes decidieron detener esta guerra, esos jóvenes eran los encargados de proteger las aldeas de cualquier criatura oscura. Eran llamados cazadores de monstruos porque se dedicaban a exterminar a las criaturas malignas que amenazaran el bien estar de algún inocente y uno de los mejores cazadores era el joven Johan Valsein quien había sido llamado a una pequeña aldea perdida en medio de un bosque nuboso y olvidado por el resto del mundo.

Johan era muy joven, fuerte, apuesto, con un gran sentido del deber, responsabilidad y una innegable naturaleza protectora. Tenía una gran fiereza al luchar y jamás se daba por vencido ante las adversidades.

Al entrar al pueblo, el joven cazador pensó que era solo otro lugar extraño que agregar a su larga lista de aventuras, sin saber que en ese lugar su vida cambiaria para siempre. El sacerdote del pueblo, Acres, lo recibió con alegría y cortesía lo cual era natural viniendo de él

Acres: Es un verdadero placer tener al famoso Johan Valsein en nuestro pueblo

Johan: El placer es mío Padre. Su mensaje decía que una criatura había ahuyentado a la familia mas adinerada de esta región (saca una carta de su abrigo) Un vampiro para ser mas especifico ¿no es cierto?

Acres: Así es, hace unos días, vimos como los dueños de la mansión que se encuentra a los limites de este pueblo, huían aterrorizados diciendo que había un vampiro en su hogar

Johan: ¿Ustedes vieron al vampiro?

Un joven erizo, con ropa negra y blanca se acerco a Johan

Keybo: Yo lo vi a través de una de las ventanas de la mansión

Johan: ¿Como era?

Keybo: No estoy muy seguro, solo pude ver su silueta pero paresia la de una mujer, talvez es una vampiresa

Acres: Ninguno de nosotros esta seguro ya que nadie ha visto salir a la criatura de la mansión y por supuesto nadie quiere entrar a descubrir que es en realidad

Johan: Yo entraré y traeré en mis manos el cuerpo de la criatura que se encuentra en esa casa

Keybo: Sabemos que puedes hacerlo

Acres: No hay mejor cazador de monstruos que usted pero no podemos correr riesgos así que le pedí a algunas de las jovencitas de este lugar que le prepararan alimentos y medicinas por si acaso las necesita

Las jóvenes encantadas empacaron todo en un pequeño saco y se lo dieron a Johan

Johan: Se los agradezco mucho, prometo que sacaré al vampiro de esta aldea sin importar cuanto me cueste

Acres: Tenga mucho cuidado joven Johan

Keybo: Buena suerte

Johan se despidió mostrando una ligera sonrisa y se encamino asía la mansión. Al ir caminando se adentraba cada vez mas en la parte boscosa de la región, el lugar estaba oscuro, frío y con niebla pero nada de eso asustaba al valiente cazador, él ya estaba acostumbrado a todo tipo de lugar y a todo tipo de peligro, todo lo enfrentaba con valor y fuerza, todo excepto una pequeña debilidad por la que sufría y que le hacia desear que nadie la averiguara.

Cuando llegó a medio camino, escuchó ruidos extraños que se acercaban a donde estaba él, se puso en posición de combate y esperó a su posible contrincante, tres extraños y pequeños monstruos murciélago aparecieron y volaron en picada hacia Johan para atacarlo. Johan sacó su ballesta y disparó una de sus flechas atinando justo en el pecho de uno de los monstruos haciendo que cayera al suelo, los otros dos trataron de golpearlo pero Johan los esquivo velozmente aunque se le había caído el sombrero al quitarse del camino, saltó a un árbol y uso su tronco para impulsarse hacia los monstruos y los derribó a ambos usando sus poderosos puños

Johan aterrizó ileso en el suelo mientras los tres monstruos yacían en la tierra derrotados, tomó su sombrero, le sacudió la tierra y se lo coloco en la cabeza

Johan: Eso fue demasiado fácil

De repente, una voz femenina se escucho muy cerca de él, era un susurro suave y delicado como un suspiro –Impresionante- decía la voz,

Johan se volteó y vio una oscura silueta entre los árboles

Johan: ¿Quién anda allí?

La silueta solo se movió ligeramente, ocultándose detrás de un árbol

Johan: Muéstrate y pelea con migo

-Primero tendrás que atraparme- decía la extraña figura en un tono amenazante mientras corría alejándose de Johan

Johan: No escaparas

Johan persiguió a la criatura a través de la densa neblina hasta llegar al fin del pequeño bosque y estar a solo unos metros de la mansión en la que supuestamente habían visto al vampiro.

Miró la entrada y vio a la criatura abrir la puerta, entrar a la mansión y luego serró la puerta, Johan fue tras ella, forzó la puerta abriéndola y entró despacio a la grande y oscura casa iluminada solo por unas cuantas velas encendidas

Johan: /_Esta tiene que ser una trampa/_ Bien, creo que caeré en ella

Johan se exalto un poco al escuchar la puerta cerrarse detrás de él, se volteo levemente y vio a la criatura justo en frente, sosteniendo una vela frente a su rostro

La luz de las velas le permitió a Johan distinguir a la criatura, era una bella equidna de ropa púrpura sin mangas, con guantes y botas con el dibujo de una rosa en ellas. Tenía la piel brillante, una linda figura y ojos grandes que miraban fijamente a los del joven cazador.

Johan se sorprendió al ver que la criatura era una bella mujer pero no le prestó mucha importancia y se puso firme ante ella

Johan: ¿Quién eres tú?

Bernini: Mi nombre es Bernini… ¿Tú quien eres?

Johan: Yo soy Johan Valsein, famoso cazador de monstruos. Me llamaron a este lugar para exterminar a un vampiro que había ahuyentado a los dueños de esta mansión… ¿Tu eres ese vampiro?

Bernini: Vampiresa y yo no ahuyenté a nadie, ellos salieron corriendo con solo mirarme

Johan: ¿Por qué estas aquí?

Bernini: Esa gente me despertó de mi largo sueño yo quería agradecérselos pero huyeron al verme

Johan: ¿Qué esperabas si eres un monstruo que bebe la sangre de sus victimas?

Bernini: ¿A caso te parezco un monstruo?

Johan: Sea cual sea la razón por la que estas aquí ya no importa (saca su ballesta y la apunta a Bernini) me llamaron para eliminarte y eso aré

Bernini puso su mano en la ballesta y la aparto del medio luego se acercó a Johan con una mirada seria pero tranquila al mismo tiempo

Bernini: ¿Enserio me lastimarías cuando no te echo ningún daño?

Johan: (Sudando ligeramente) A mi no pero no puedo decir lo mismo de la gente que vivía aquí

Bernini bajó la mirada y puso su mano en el hombro de Johan

Bernini: (Con tono sarcástico) Es cierto, ¿Qué puede hacer una pobre, pequeña e indefensa vampiresa como yo contra un fuerte y valiente cazador de monstruos como tu?

Johan empezó a sentirse un poco confundido por la forma de actuar de la chica pero siguió firme ante ella

Johan: No te burles, E luchado contra vampiros antes y se cuanto daño pueden hacer

Bernini: Yo nunca le aria daño a nadie…estoy cansada de que siempre piensen eso de mi

Bernini bajó la cabeza con una mirada triste en sus ojos y sin darse cuenta acarició el fuerte brazo de Johan. Este se sobre saltó y se aparto de ella levemente sonrojado, él ya había enfrentado a muchos vampiros antes pero nunca a una vampiresa, no estaba seguro de cómo actuar

Ella se extraño al ver la reacción del joven pero al mismo tiempo le pareció algo tierno y logró cambiar su semblante triste, luego caminó hacia Johan mientras este retrocedía para alejarse pero entonces sintió como su espalda toco una de las paredes, ya no podía retroceder más y solo vio como la chica seguía acercándose pero su mirada era muy sincera e inocente, no mostraba alguna mala intención

Bernini: ¿Estas bien? ¿Pareces algo nervioso?…No es lo más apropiado para un cazador

Ese comentario izo enojar a Johan, alzo de nuevo su ballesta y apunto la punta de madera de la flecha justo al corazón de Bernini

Johan: No mas juegos, di adiós vil monstruo

Bernini sujetó con fuerza la ballesta mientras movía la cabeza decepcionada

Bernini: Tienes mucho que aprender de los vampiros…acompáñame y yo te diré cosas sobre nosotros que no encontraras en ningún libro

Johan solo la miró con un semblante serio y desconfiado

Bernini: (olfateando) Huele a manzanilla, traes té con tigo ¿no es cierto?

Johan asintió con la cabeza

Bernini: Te propongo algo, prepara un poco de té mientras yo enciendo el fuego de la chimenea, luego nos sentamos y te digo todo lo que necesitas saber de los de mi raza

Johan: Ja ¿Cómo sabes que no envenenaré el té para atontarte y luego eliminarte?

Bernini: Porque un cazador no dejaría escapar valiosa información de su presa

Johan: …bien

Johan preparó el té que le habían dado en el pueblo mientras Bernini encendía la chimenea. Él se sentó en el sofá esperando que Bernini se sentara frente a él pero se sentó justo a su lado

Johan: No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué me quieres dar información si sabes que te mataré después?

Bernini: La verdad, no creo que quieras hacerlo después de que yo termine

Johan puso una cara inocente y parecida algo confundido, Bernini suspiró y tomó un trago de té

Bernini: Escucha, la verdad es que yo nací hace 116 años atrás cuando este era un hermoso lugar en que vampiros y criaturas normales vivían en armonía

Johan: ¿Armonía?

Bernini: No todos los vampiros somos monstruos sedientos de sangre que salen en busca de sus víctimas. Antes éramos una civilización tranquila que buscaba la paz. A nadie le importaba las diferencias…todos reían y jugaban juntos como verdaderos amigos…éramos felices hasta que…

Johan: ¿Hasta qué?

Bernini: Uno de nosotros, un vampiro llamado Abel empezó a desarrollar cierto odio hacia las criaturas normales…pensó que no debíamos vivir como iguales con seres que eran inferiores a nosotros. Un día la esposa de Abel murió ahogada en un lago porque alguien la había empujado. Segado por la ira y el odio, Abel comenzó a atacar a todos quienes se cruzaban en su camino, mordiéndolos y convirtiéndolos en vampiros, haciendo que las demás criaturas nos odiaran y atacaran…lo cual terminó solo con una guerra de todos contra todos eliminándonos entre nosotros

Johan se sorprendió al ver que un par de lágrimas corrían por la mejilla de Bernini

Bernini: Mi madre no quería que me lastimaran, por eso me trajo a este lugar cuando solo era una casa pequeña y me llevo a lo más profundo de un pasaje secreto que se encuentra en el sótano. Me puso en un ataúd, yo no quería entrar pero me dijo que era la única forma de salvarme

Lo último que me dijo mi madre fue que no dejaría que nada malo me sucediera…fue la ultima vez que la vi.

Pase 100 años en ese ataúd esperando a que alguien me despertara, debieron haberla convertido en mansión durante mi descanso…a pesar de que estaba dormida, podía sentir el frío, el miedo y la soledad, casi me percate de los años que pasaron hasta que finalmente los mas recientes exdueños de esta mansión me despertaron, yo quería agradecerles pero huyeron apenas me vieron levantarme de mi ataúd

Cuando creí que volvería a tener contacto con alguien, me di cuenta que mi soledad aun me persigue

Johan: La guerra entre nuestras especies aun no termina…no se si terminará alguna vez

Bernini: Talvez…termine si dos de nosotros se llevan bien, podrían mostrarle a todos que si se puede convivir en paz

Bernini miró fijamente a Johan con sus bellos y brillantes ojos que parecían zafiros con la luz que producía el fuego de la chimenea, Johan se sintió intimidado y se alejaba de ella hasta que llegó al final del sofá luego observó como Bernini se acercaba con una mirada bastante inocente y tierna

Bernini: ¿Estas bien?... ¿Tal vez deberías descansar y quitarte el abrigo y sombrero?

Bernini comenzó a quitarle el abrigo con cuidado pero se sorprendió al ver el físico de Johan, se sonrojo cuando su mano rozó sus abdominales, durante ese instante olvidó la historia que había contado y su tristeza

Bernini: …/_Tiene un tórax muy firme…y unos bonitos ojos/_

La vampiresa seguía mirando fijamente a Johan a los ojos, este también la miraba y ninguno de los dos decía ni una palabra, Bernini bajo la mirada y puso su mano en el pecho de Johan, durante un instante paresia que el tiempo se detenía y ambos estaban a punto de olvidarse de todo y dejarse llevar por el momento, los dos podían sentir sus corazones latiendo rápidamente, su respiración agitada y sus rostros enrojeciéndose cada vez más

Johan: E…espera ¿Cómo se que no me mientes? ¿Cómo sabre que no inventaste esa historia para que me confiara y luego puedas atacarme?

Bernini se aparto rápido de Johan y dirigió su mirada al fuego de la chimenea

Bernini: Quisiera poder salir sin preocuparme de que alguien me tema o me señalen llamándome monstruo, ya no quiero volver a estar sola….si alguien me acompañara…alguien que fuese normal, tal vez podría darle fin a esta tonta guerra y lograr que las cosas sean como antes…si tuviera a alguien…

Bernini volteó a ver a Johan quien se había acercado mas a ella con esa cara inocente, ambos se miraron de frente y se acercaron mucho

Johan: Si hablas…con la verdad

Bernini: No tengo razón para mentirte…solo quiero ser feliz

Bernini se acurrucó con Johan y ambos comenzaron a acercarse poco a poco hasta que sus labios casi se juntaron, se habían olvidado de sus diferencias y por un momento se dejaron llevar por la atmósfera romántica que los rodeaba pero, justo en ese instante, algo golpeó dentro del pecho de Johan haciéndolo reaccionar y apartarse de Bernini

Bernini: ¿Qué te sucede?

Johan:…

Bernini: …Perdóname…yo…creo que me dejé llevar un poco

Bernini puso su mano en el hombro de Johan pero este se levantó de inmediato del sofá alejándose de ella hasta llegar a la ventana

Bernini: Pensé que tal vez tu podrías acompañarme y ayudarme pero creo que te estoy pidiendo mucho (caminando hacia él)

Johan: No…no te acerques

Bernini: …Tu…también tienes algo que esconder ¿cierto? Y no creo que sea solo miedo a la gente o a las mujeres

Johan bajo la mirada y se puso a pensar, ella tenia razón, en cada pueblo al que iba era igual, las mujeres lo veían y lo llamaban, muchas le ofrecían hospedaje pero el tenia que negarse a todo porque algo en su interior no lo dejaba tener ningún tipo de relación con nadie. Bernini se quedó de pie frente a él solo mirándolo y luego bajó la mirada al piso

Bernini: Johan…quisiera ir con tigo...al mundo exterior y demostrar que no le haría daño a nadie…no tienes que confiar en mi ahora, me ganaré tu confianza…pero por favor ayúdame…no servirá si salgo sin ti

Johan: No puedo…responderte ahora

Bernini: No lo hagas, quédate aquí esta noche y dame tu respuesta mañana

Johan: Bien

Bernini: Se esta poniendo el sol ¿Quieres que te muestre una habitación donde puedas instalarte?

Johan asintió con la cabeza mientras se volvía a poner su sombrero

Bernini: Sígueme

Johan siguió a Bernini por uno de los pasillos hasta llegar a la segunda puerta al lado derecho del mismo. Bernini abrió la puerta y le mostró a Johan un gran cuarto que tenia vista al pueblo y una grande y cómoda cama

Bernini: Aquí es donde dormirás, mi habitación esta justo al lado de esta así que si necesitas algo solo llámame

Johan: Los vampiros son criaturas nocturnas, ¿como se que no vendrás a lastimarme mientras duermo?

Bernini: ¿Te dije que intentaría ganarme tu confianza no?

Johan: (frotándose la cabeza) esta bien…necesito recostarme y dormir un poco…hoy ha sido un día demasiado extraño

Bernini: Aun es muy temprano para que duermas… podríamos charlar un rato…si tu quieres

Johan: (Algo nervioso) No, fue un viaje muy largo hasta aquí y enserio estoy cansado…te agradecería que me dejaras solo un rato

Bernini: (algo desilusionada) de acuerdo, que duermas bien

Bernini salio del cuarto, Johan se quito el sombrero y el abrigo luego camino hacia la ventana y observo el pueblo mientras pensaba muy seriamente

Johan: ¿Qué are? Esa gente cuenta con que yo acabe con esta vampiresa pero… jamás en mi vida e lastimado a una chica y menos a alguien como ella… ¿como eliminar a alguien que me trató bien?

Johan se quedo en esa posición durante media hora sin decir ni una sola palabra, pensando y pensando que hacer

Johan: Ahora que se la historia de los vampiros ya no se que pensar…ya no se si debo seguir con esto…pero los que cometen delitos deben castigarse…los que lastiman deben recibir su lección como cuando me lastimaron a mi…

Knuckles se detuvo al escuchar ligeros ronquidos a su lado, se volteo y vio a Marina profundamente dormida

Knuckles: Se durmió a la mitad de la historia vaya (levantándose de la cama) bueno mejor para mi, no me gustan este tipo de historias…Phanie terminara de leérselo mañana

Knuckles caminó hacia el librero y puso el libro en su lugar pero no lo soltó y lo miró con seriedad por unos segundos luego lo volvió a sacar. Camino sin llamar la atención por la casa hasta que llego a la puerta, estaba apunto de abrirla hasta que gritaron su nombre

Sonic: Hey Knuckles

Knuckles: (escondiendo el libro) Sonic, ¿cuando regresaste?

Sonic: Hace casi una hora, ¿a donde vas?

Knuckles: Estaré un rato afuera, no salgan a buscarme yo vendré cuando quiera dormir

Sonic: (serrando los ojos) bien pero no tardes mucho, ya es tarde

Knuckles: (saliendo) No eres mi papá

Sonic: Eso me alegra, ah y diviértete con ese libro

Knuckles se detuvo y frunció el seño

Knuckles: _(¿como lo hace?) _

Knuckles subió al techo y se sentó, aprovechado la luz de la luna para poder continuar leyendo el libro para si mismo esta vez

Knuckles: (abriendo el libro en la página en que se quedó) no puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo

Johan siguió contemplando el oscuro paisaje nocturno a través de la ventana durante otra media hora, seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos

Johan: …Decepcioné a toda esa gente…ellos me pidieron que acabara con Bernini pero no puedo hacerlo…sea verdad o mentira su historia no puedo lastimarla

Guardo silencio durante un minuto

Johan: Lo mejor será que me vaya sin que nadie se de cuenta…esperare a que ella se distraiga para poder irme

Bernini pasó por la puerta serrada de la habitación y la abrió ligeramente para espiar a Johan durante unos segundos

Johan: (suspira) Sé que estas allí, te dije que quería estar solo

Bernini: (Entrando) Dijiste que querías dormir porque estabas cansado y eso fue hace una hora

Johan: ¿Cual es el punto?

Bernini: (con un semblante triste) Creo que solo no quieres estar con migo (sentándose en la cama)… yo no te hice nada malo ¿verdad?

Johan: No (susurrando) y ese es el problema

Bernini: …Se que todo esto debe ser muy confuso para ti pero, podrías sentirte mejor si hablas respecto a lo que te molesta

Johan: (algo enojado) Te dije que me dejaras solo, cualquier decisión que tome te la are saber mañana ahora vete

Johan siguió mirando por la ventana y cruzo los brazos, Bernini lo vio con una expresión seria, luego se levantó y se acercó a el

Bernini: ¿No estas así solo por la historia que te conté verdad?...hay algo mas, algo escondes

Johan: ¡No me pasa nada ahora vete!

Bernini: …puedo verlo en tus ojos…tal vez yo pueda ayudarte

Johan:…No me puedes venir con migo

Bernini: ¿Pero porqué?…si yo toda mi vida esperé a alguien como tú

Johan se quedó intrigado ante lo ultimo que dijo Bernini, ella se acercó y tomo sus manos sin apartar su mirada de los ojos del joven

Johan se encontraba paralizado nuevamente, él no sabia que hacer, no sabia que pensar o decir. Serró los ojos un momento pero logró encontrar la fuerza para apartar a Bernini

Bernini: ¿Pero que te sucede?

Johan: ¿Quieres saber porque no puedes venir? Te lo diré

Bernini se sentó en una silla mientras Johan se sentaba frente a ella en la cama

Johan: No puedo quedarme con tigo de ninguna forma pero no es por ti si no por una promesa que le hice a alguien hace algún tiempo

Bernini: ¿Promesa?

Johan: Si…hace 10 años yo vivía con mis padres en una cabaña muy lejos de aquí. No teníamos muchas cosas materiales pero nos teníamos el uno al otro, éramos pobres pero eso no importaba porque yo era feliz con ellos.

Una noche salí a recoger leña, todo iba bien hasta que escuche los gritos de mi madre que provenían de la casa, corrí hasta allá pero cuando llegué ya era demasiado tarde, mis padres estaban en el suelo y a su lado había un vampiro lamiendo la sangre de su boca…yo no podía hablar debido al miedo que sentía, el vampiro me miró y dijo que ya estaba satisfecho así que me dejaría ir…yo corrí y me alejé de ese lugar sin saber a donde podía ir

Durante un año entero vagué por muchos pueblos en busca de comida y refugio. Hubiera sido mi fin de no ser por…

Bernini: ¿De no ser por que?

Johan: Un anciano ermitaño llamado Maruc, me encontró en una fría y nevada noche en un puente…él vio algo especial en mi a diferencia de otros

Flashback

Maruc: Oye tu

Johan: Ah… ¿tiene algo para darme señor?

Maruc: Solo si tu tienes algo para mi

Johan: Yo no tengo nada, lo perdí todo hace poco

Maruc: ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió niño?

Johan: Un vampiro mató a mis padres, ahora no tengo ningún sitio a donde ir

Maruc: Te diré algo, si quieres vengarte de esos monstruos por lo que te hicieron ven con migo y yo te mostrare como hacerlo o quédate aquí solo en el frío…tu elijes

Fin Flashback

Johan: Decidí aceptar la oferta del ermitaño. Me llevó a su casa donde me alimento, crió y me entrenó para convertirme en un cazador de monstruos al igual que él.

Lamentablemente era demasiado viejo y murió hace un año debido a eso…antes de morir, me hizo prometerle que nunca confiaría en nadie mas que en mi mismo y que no me relacionara con nadie para no volver a sufrir el dolor de perder a un ser querido…por eso no puedo estar con tigo ni con nadie

Bernini: Johan…

Johan se levanto de la cama y salió del cuarto. Bernini lo siguió por el pasillo, bajando las escaleras, pasando por la sala hasta llegar a la puerta principal

Johan: Me voy antes de que alguien del pueblo se entere…te sugiero que hagas lo mismo

Johan abrió la puerta y salió de la casa, Bernini corrió hacia él y lo sujeto del brazo

Bernini: Johan, no creo que puedas ser feliz si no confías en nadie…por favor, dame una oportunidad y te demostraré que podemos estar juntos

Johan: …No…puedo

Bernini al ver a Johan se dio por vencida con sus intentos de que confiara en ella, dejó a un lado su timidez y lo abrazo suavemente y con mucha tristeza

Bernini: si vas a irte hazlo mañana para que pueda disfrutar de la compañía de alguien esta noche

Johan: Pero eso solo haría mas…

Johan enmudeció al ver la tristeza en los ojos de Bernini y luego asintió con la cabeza. El parecía un zombi con su mirada perdida al entrar en la casa

Johan: Me siento…tan confundido…no se que pensar, siento que se me ha revelado algo de este mundo que yo siempre ignoré…ahora se que en mi vida pasare por muchas cosas alegres y tristes, desearía saber que mas estoy ignorando

Acres: ¡Deténgase ahí Johan Valsein!

Johan: (volteando) ¿Qué?

Johan vio al sacerdote Acres y a los hombres del pueblo saliendo del bosque con antorchas y armas

Johan: Ah…Padre Acres ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

Acres: Me decepciona joven Johan, creí que podía confiar en usted para ayudarnos…pero ahora viéndolo relacionarse de esta manera con su presa, me doy cuenta de que me equivoque

Johan: ¿De que esta hablando?

Acres: ¿Cómo puede ser un cazador alguien que se enamora de su presa?

Johan: ¿E…enamora?

Bernini: Un momento ¿Qué es lo que quieren aquí?

Acres: Silencio vampiro, mande a uno de los aldeanos para que averiguara porqué el joven Johan se tardaba tanto en regresar. Cuando volvió nos dijo que lo había visto a él y ala vampiresa a través de una de las ventanas de la mansión abrazándose

Bernini: ¿Cómo dice…?

Acres: Es obvio que el joven Johan no se encargará de usted

Aldeano: Si él no te destruye, nosotros lo aremos horrible monstruo

Bernini: ¿A quien le dices monstruo?

Los aldeanos empezaron a gritar, alborotarse y caminar hacia Bernini por Johan se puso en medio para protegerla

Johan: Alto, no la lastimen

Acres: No queremos lastimarlo Johan, sigue siendo respetado por nosotros, mejor hágase a un lado

Johan: Ella no es un monstruo, no le aria daño a nadie…tienen que escucharme, por favor déjenla en paz

Acres: Me decepciona joven Johan, me decepciona y sorprende que defienda a una criatura tan miserable y malvada como esta

Johan: Ustedes no lo entienden, no es lo que parece…

Aldeano: Entonces ¿qué es?

Johan: Ella me dijo la verdad, todo lo que nosotros creíamos de los vampiros no es real…esta guerra entre diferentes criaturas jamás debió existir

Acres: Joven Johan ¿se da cuenta de que está defendiendo a la misma raza que se encargó de eliminar a sus padres?

Johan: No lo he olvidado pero… ¿Cuántos de los nuestros han hecho cosas malas y han eliminado a los de su propia especie?

Aldeanos: Ese monstruo lo engañó, la vampiresa lo hechizó, destruyan al monstruo, no lo dejen vivir

Acres: Se lo suplico joven Johan, no haga que perdamos nuestro respeto hacia usted, mejor hágase a un lado y déjenos eliminar al monstruo

Bernini: No soy un monstruo

Johan: No se atrevan a tocarla

Acres: Pero Johan…

Johan: Si perder mi reputación como cazador es todo lo que tengo que hacer para salvar una vida inocente entonces lo aré!

Bernini: (Sonríe) Johan…

Acres: Quisiera no tener que hacerle esto pero no me deja otra opción  
>"Atrápenlos a los dos"<p>

Los aldeanos corrieron con sus armas a atacar a Johan y Bernini, ella asumió una posición de defensa pero Johan la tomó de la mano y empezaron a correr tratando de huir de los aldeanos

Bernini: ¿Qué estas haciendo? Tú puedes enfrentarlos

Johan: Son solo unos aldeanos, no podemos lastimarlos, tenemos que encontrar la forma de salir de aquí antes de que nos alcancen

Ellos siguieron corriendo mientras los aldeanos los seguían gritando con fuerza y agitando los cuchillos, antorchas y demás objetos hasta que se toparon con un camino bloqueado por enormes rocas

Johan: Oh no, hay que encontrar otra salida

Bernini: Yo no creo que ellos nos dejen ir tan fácil

Los aldeanos se acercaron hasta lograr acorralarlos, ya no tenían a donde ir. Johan asumió posición de combate al igual que Bernini

Bernini: ¿Por qué no pueden dejarnos en paz?

Johan: No nos escucharan

Acres: Basta de tonterías, si no va a cambiar de opinión joven Johan, usted caerá junto con la vampiresa

Johan: (Frunciendo el seño) grrr…

Acres: ¿No tiene nada que decir?

?: Yo tengo algo que decir

Todos voltearon a donde venia la voz, y vieron al mismo joven erizo que había recibido a Johan al principio sentado en la rama de un gran árbol y sonriendo

Johan: ¿Keybo?

Keybo: No dejaré que lastimen a al joven Johan

Keybo jaló una cuerda que tenia a su lado y una enorme red cubrió a gran parte de los aldeanos

Acres: (atrapado) Keybo ¿Qué significa esto?

Keybo: Lo siento padre (a Johan) Pronto, esto no los detendrá mucho tiempo, síganme conozco un atajo para sacarlos de aquí

Keybo los guío a una cueva secreta que se encontraba entre las rocas, entraron uno por uno guiados por el erizo através de la oscuridad en ese lugar

Keybo: Muy pronto llegaremos a un pequeño precipicio, ya que puedes planear Johan no debería ser un problema para ustedes el bajar y salir de los limites de este pueblo y los aldeanos no podrán seguirlos

Johan: No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué nos ayudas?

Keybo: Yo se que si el famoso Johan Valsein dice que esta vampiresa no le aria daño a nadie es porque es cierto

Bernini: ¿Como estas tan seguro?

Keybo: Sigo mis instintos

Bernini no entendía lo que pasaba y siguió através de la cueva hasta que llegaron al final del camino. Al salir, vieron el precipicio del que había hablado Keybo y cuando observaron abajo vieron que todo lo demás era solo campo abierto

Bernini: Vaya, no era broma

Keybo: Claro que no, deben darse prisa, el padre Acres y los demás no tardan en llegar

Johan: Keybo, ven con nosotros, quien sabe lo que te aran si te capturan

Keybo: Yo estaré bien, soy muy inquieto, no podrán capturarme fácilmente

Bernini: Pero…

Keybo: Encontrare mi propio camino lejos de aquí, no se preocupen por mi

Johan: Esta bien y gracias, Bernini, sujétate de mi, tenemos que irnos

Acres: ¡Alto!

Acres había salido de la misma cueva pero era seguido esta vez solo por tres aldeanos

Bernini: No puede ser, ¿que nunca te rindes?

Acres: No cuando debo cumplir con mi obligación, yo debo proteger este pueblo de cualquier monstruo como tu

Bernini: ¡No soy un monstruo!

Acres: ¡Silencio!

Acres sacó una estaca de madera de su bolsillo y corrió hacia Bernini dispuesto a clavársela, ella trato de cubrirse pero Johan se puso en medio deteniendo a Acres al mismo tiempo que este accidentalmente le lastimo el hombro con la estaca

Bernini: ¡Johan! (hincándose) Johan ¿estas bien?

Johan: Si, me han pasado cosas peores

Acres: Jamás quise que esto sucediera joven Johan, pero no tengo otra opción, usted caerá junto con la vampiresa

Johan: Adelante si crees que puedes hacerlo, pero te recuerdo que no eres rival contra mi

Acres los tenía justo a la orilla del precipicio y se precipitó a tacar nuevamente con la estaca pero el suelo debajo de sus pies estaba muy blando y termino quebrándose antes de que él pudiera atacar. Acres cayó del precipicio pero Bernini salto detrás del y lo sujeto de la mano mientras ella se sujetaba de una saliente, luego subieron los dos hacia la sima y ella lo puso a salvo en el suelo

Acres la miró con una mirada seria y luego se levantó y camino hacia la cueva

Acres: (Suspirando) Váyanse

Johan: ¿Cómo?

Acres: Váyanse de este lugar antes de que me arrepienta…y no regresen

Bernini: …Gracias

Acres se metió a la cueva junto con los otros tres aldeanos

Keybo: Creo que ya deben irse

Johan: Si, gracias Keybo y espero volver a verte pronto

Keybo: Yo también, debo encontrar un lugar en donde esconderme hasta que las cosas se calmen en el pueblo ja ja…hasta pronto amigos

Johan y Bernini: Adiós

Bernini bajo del precipicio saltando de roca en roca seguida por Johan que bajaba de la misma forma. Cuando llegaron, pudieron ver como el sol comenzaba a salir a lo lejos iluminado el campo

Bernini: Entonces, ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

Johan: Creo que ya perdí mi reputación de cazador, ahora quisiera dedicarme a investigar a todas las criaturas que existen en este mundo para ya nunca mas volver a cometer el mismo error de juzgar a alguien por como se ve. Seguiré casando a aquellos que hagan malas obras para hacerlos pagar pero esta vez, seré más cuidadoso al hacerlo… ¿tu que vas a hacer?

Bernini: Hm…Creo que me dedicare a investigar a todas las criaturas que existen en el mundo y cazar a aquellos que hagan malas obras para hacerlos pagar

Johan: Pero eso fue lo que yo dije

Bernini: Exacto, aun quiero ir con tigo y quedarme a tu lado hasta el final

Johan: pe… ¿pero no quieres ser libre y ver el mundo por ti misma?, después de haber dormido tanto tiempo, ¿no quieres experimentar este planeta por tu cuenta?

Bernini lo tomó de la mano y lo miró sonriendo

Bernini: Si quiero todo eso…pero lo que más quiero es disfrutar de todo este mundo con tigo

Johan la miró por unos instantes y luego volteó al ver al frente

Johan: …Bueno está bien, puedes venir pero te advierto que no soy alguien fácil de tratar, tendrás que tener mucha paciencia si quieres estar a mi lado

Bernini: Yo te digo lo mismo

Johan se volteó a ver a Bernini y ella se acercó para besarlo en los labios haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran pero estaban felices de estar juntos

Después de ese día, Johan y Bernini se dedicaron a recorrer el mundo y castigar a aquellos que se atrevían a cometer crímenes. En muy poco tiempo se casaron y formaron su propia familia feliz al mismo tiempo que lograron terminar con la guerra que por tantos años había atormentado su querido mundo

Knuckles serró el libro y se quedo mirando unos segundos la portada, luego levantó la vista a la luna llena en el cielo

Knuckles: Tal vez…las historias de amor no sean tan tontas después de todo

Continuara…


End file.
